


Too cute for words

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [25]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Fluff, Future, M/M, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why one takes an umbrella if it looks like rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too cute for words

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #25 **

Warning: Mild Language

Ages: Ronan - 15, Soren - 17 

  


  


Thunder crashed overhead and Soren winced, pulling back the curtains to look out his bedroom window. Damn, it was really starting to come down, wasn't it? He glanced over his shoulder at the clock, frowning. Ronan should've been here by now...maybe he ought to grab an umbrella and go-

"Soren!" His uncle's voice.

Letting the curtain fall back into place, he went to his door, yanking it open to call back.

"What?"

"Ronan's here! Bring a towel!"

"Finally- sure!"

Darting out of his room and into the bathroom next door, he grabbed a towel off the rack and headed down the hall, stopping short at the sight of a soaking wet Ronan standing in the living room. Black hair hanging limply in his eyes, the poor kid looked like he'd barely escaped drowning, and Soren's uncle seemed a little too amused.

"He nearly made it."

"Uh...what happened?"

Laughing softly, Jasper grabbed his umbrella off the hook by the door. "He wouldn't tell me. Behave yourselves, I'll be back by dinner." Pulling open the door, he popped the umbrella and ducked out into the storm.

Ronan cast a pathetic look at Soren before moving to shut the door, then stood helplessly by it before gesturing for the towel. Soren tossed it to him, still staring. It really wasn't fair; Ronan was cute enough already, and now he just looked like a soaked puppy. He wanted to go cuddle him senseless. Instead he raised his eyebrows, cocking his head toward the window.

"So, forget your umbrella?"

"Yes, but I didn't think I'd need it. I mean, I left early enough, and it didn't start sprinkling until I was almost here." Ronan scrubbed his hair with the towel before continuing. "...There was a kitten crying in a tree..."

"So you stopped to help it." Soren finished for him, snickering. Typical Ronan. There was more than one reason he loved this boy, and this was one of them. 

"I couldn't ignore it!"

"Even though it was going to start pouring holy hell any minute. 'Course not. C'mon."

He turned and headed back to his room, listening to his boyfriend's sneakers squish on the carpet as he followed him, trying not to laugh. It didn't take him long to grab a dry pair of jeans and a shirt, and when he turned around again, Ronan was pouting at him. Oh cripes.

"Here, you ought to go change before you start sneezing or something."

"Yeah." But he only stood there, sulking. Soren shook his head, giving up. A few steps later, he'd thrown his arms around the other boy, hugging him tight. So they'd both need to change now, who cared.

Ronan was just too adorable soaking wet.


End file.
